Love is Blind
by Lennie62
Summary: EricXOC. After returning home to Bon Temps, Meg gets thrown into the world of vampires after being noticed by a certain Viking in Merlotte's. Eric is intrigued, but not everything is what it seems. Ch 1 REVISED. CH 2 up later, promise. Please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Trueblood, I'm not that cool! On with the show!

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Meg, it's Sookie"

"Hey, Sook. What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm, not sure Sook. I just got back a few hours ago. I suppose nothing"

"Not anymore..." She laughed. "Tonight, Megan Parker, you and I are going out to Merlotte's for a steak dinner. Don't try to argue with me. I will be at your house in half an hour. I can't wait to hear all about your trip! Oh and you can meet Bill!"

"Who's Bi-" I started.

"I'm just so excited to get to see you! So much has happened while you were gone! Its just been great! Oh, but I am so happy you are home too Meg! I'll pick you up around 6!"

"Uhh, Sook-"

"Oh sorry, Meg" Sookie continued. "That's in about two hours. I have to go, but I will see you soon!"

_Click_.

I slowly put the phone down. "Well okay then" I said, laughing to myself.

Walking slowly into my bedroom, I heard a light happy bark. "Hey Connor" I said reaching down to pet him. I found his head and gave him a light brush behind the ears. "Looks like we have to postpone our plans" I joked with him. I felt him roll over and scratched his belly. "Good boy" I said standing up. "I guess I need to find something to wear."

Sometime later, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled and made my way out of my room and through the hall. After meddling with the locks, I got the door open and was greeted with a tight hug nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Sookie!" I laughed. "You nearly knocked me over."

"Sorry Meg, it's just been a while. When I heard you were coming back today I just had to come over." she said.

"I'm assuming you talked to my mother then?" I joked.

Sookie laughed, "Megan Parker, you know your mother is down at Merlotte's-"

"-with Mrs. Thortenberry," I interjected. Sookie laughed again.

"with Mrs. Thortenberry" she continued "at least twice a week gossiping about you."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

There was a short pause.

"Sookie?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"How was Florida?"

"Well it was humid" I said with a light hearted laugh.

Another pause.

"And what did the doctor say?"

Now it was my turn to pause.

"Come on, Sookie. Let's go eat. We can talk about it over dinner. Okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry Meg. I don't mean to pry. Here let me help you..."

I heard her rush towards me, but I stopped her with a searching hand, giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay, Sook. I know your curious. You go start the car, I'll be right behind you."

"Meg, surely you can't...I don't mind, let me help..."

"No, Sookie. I am fine"

_Please don't_ I thought knowing she would hear.

"Okay Meg, I'll meet you in the car." I heard her turn around and out the door, a few moments later her car started.

I let out a sigh. "You can do this" I grabbed my purse and let my hand trace the hall wall leading to my front door.

It didn't take me too long to find the car.

After the short drive to Merlotte's, I got out of the car and smiled at the overwhelming smell of burgers.

"Nothing ever changes, huh?" Sookie said to me.

"And who wants it to." I replied smiling at her.

We walked in and Sookie directed to the side.I slid myself into a booth at Merlotte's. _I forgot how loud it is._ I thought.

"Do you wanna go?" Sookie asked me.

"No way, Sook" I laughed. "I miss this..." I reassured her.

"Well, hey there Miss Parker." I heard as a body slid next to me in the booth.

I smiled. "Sam Merlotte, you know you can call me Meg, right?"

"Well I just like reminding myself that your still single cher?"

"You are such a flirt!" I said slapping his arm lightly.

"Tease!" He joked back.

"You guys are so weird" Sookie interjected.

"Well Miss Parker, your mom stopped by earlier to tell us all you were coming home. I hoped you would stop by. How was Florida? What'd the doctor sa-ow! Sookie, what'd the hell you do that for?"

I laughed lightly.

"Leave her alone, she just got back. I am sure she doesn't want to be answering all of our questions!" She hissed at Sam.

"Sookie, really it's okay." I laughed.

"Yeah, Sook. I just wanted to know. Ya didn't have to kick me for it, cher" Sam said.

"So," he started again. "How'd it go?"

I was about to answer when I suddenly felt the air changed in the room. People were becoming silent; something was happening. The room became quiet.

I heard people gasp and Sam let out a long sigh. "Damn vampires" he whispered then slowly moved away from me.

_Vampires! When did vampires come to Bon Temps?_ I thought...

"It's alright, Meg. It's only Bill..." then I heard her gasp. "Why are Eric and Pam here?"

"Wow, this place is more depressing than I thought it would be." I heard a deep voice say.

"Sookie, what's going on?" I asked her. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure..." she whispered. I heard her get up from our booth, and take a few steps.

"Bill" Sookie said. "What's going on? Why is they here?"

"Well hello to you too Miss Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to see you again and under different circumstances" Said the same voice from before. I had never heard anything like it. It sounded..._aged_. _Is that Bill?_. I thought.

"Well Eric, it is not really a pleasure for me to see you. What do you want?" Sookie snapped at him. "Well Sookie, it seems that Bill here..." But Eric was cut off by who I assume was Bill.

"I will tell her Eric! Sookie come with me; I must speak with you."

"No, Bill, I can't leave Meg." Sookie argued.

"Who's Meg?"

I gasped at the sound of my name, _Crap_. I slumped back in the booth attempting to just fade away into it. I hated when attention was drawn on me and I could practically feel the intense stare I was probably receiving. I lowered my head slightly, my hair covering my face.

"Scared little thing, isn't she?" I heard Eric laugh.

"Leave her alone!" _Thanks Sook._

"You better hurry, Miss Stackhouse, if you wish to say goodbye to your precious Bill_"_

I heard more footsteps.

"Meg honey," I felt her hand touch my arm, and I turned to face her. "I am gonna go talk with Bill. Will you be alright?"

I just nodded, and stared blankly at her. "Go ahead." I said plainly.

"Thank you" She whispered. Then she was gone. I turned back to face forward, hoping I would remain invisible to whoever was left in the bar.

ERIC POV

"Who's Meg?"

I heard a soft gasp and turned my head to see a young girl in the booth that Sookie had been in. It's strange, I hadn't really noticed her before. I cocked my eyebrow when she trembled. She lowered her head.

"Scared little thing, isn't she?" I asked amused at the young girl's reactions.

"Leave her alone!" Sookie said. I slowly turned my head to grin at her.

"You better hurry, Miss Stackhouse, if you wish to say goodbye to your precious Bill." I knew I was taunting her. I watched as she knelt next to the girl in the booth and whisper to her.

"Meg honey" a nickname, _how quaint,_ I thought. "I am gonna go talk with Bill. Will you be alright?"

Humans.

Sookie walked towards Bill. "Be quick" I said to Bill. "We need to get moving."

"Try to behave yourself" Bill said..

I smirked. "Don't I always."

I watched them leave and slowly looked around the room at all the scared humans, laughing slightly to myself.

"Pam" I called. "Why don't you hand out the new flyers for Fangtasia."

"Whatever" she replied.

I turned my attention back to the young girl named Meg. She sat unmoving in the booth. _How intriguing._

As I weaved through the tables my attention returned to the girl who had sat with Sookie when we had arrived. Something was different about her. I intended to figure out what, I was about to make my way to her when I noticed Pam about to give out free drinks to a group of young men. One in particular had a very interesting bandage comvering half his arm.

"Not him." I told Pam.

She withdrew the parchment and moved on to the next table.

"What gives bro?" The annoying human blurted. I was on him in an instant. Humans, I detest them so. Especially ones like this.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked him, my eyes boring into his repulsive form. "Bro?" I spit out.

He tried to shake me off, but I followed him with my gaze, before giving him a push and standing back up. My eyes returned to the girl in the booth, her brown hair a curtain over her face. _Time for some real fun._ I thought.

I walked over to where the girl sat. She seemed to not notice my presence.

"May I sit down?" I asked her. She didn't flinch, just slowly moved her head in my direction and lightly nodded her head. I slid into the booth and looked at her face. She had pale skin and dark brown curls that framed her face perfectly. She looked so innocent and by her scent she was. She was beautiful. As I stared at her, she never looked up to meet my gaze. _Must be afraid... _

"You're Eric." she stated.

"Yes, I am...Meg" She wasn't looking at me. She kept her stare focused on the table between us. _Afraid indeed_.

"You're a vampire." she stated plainly.

"Yes, I am" I answered again.

She took a deep breath. "Wh-whaat do you want?" she asked

I laughed at her stutter. "Are you scared little girl?"

"Should I be?" she retorted.

I smiled at her. She couldn't have been 21 or 22; it wasn't everyday I met a woman who intrigued me so. The last one had been Sookie, but she had been claimed. This one, however, was different. Why was she special?

Apparently the silence between us had left her uneasy, she started figiting.

"What do you want, Eric?"

I gazed at her. She was brave. She must have had no idea of my authority. _How sweet... and naïve. _

"I just want to look at you, Meg." She flinched. I laughed, and realized she still hadn't looked up at me.

"Don't you wanna see me?"

I heard her release a soft cry. But she did not raise her head. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Meg, look at me." I said. Still nothing...

"Look at me."I said louder.

"Hey!" I heard the shifter yelled; as I began to turn my head I heard her soft voice reply.

"I can't Eric."

"And why is that?" I threw at her.

She slowly raised her head and I looked into her blank stare, she had grey eyes.

"I'm blind."


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything related to Trueblood or Sookie Stackhouse novels.

Sorry for the long delay in my updating. I kind of lost interest in my own story, but I am feeling the writing mojo again and I really want to jump back into this story. Reviews are always welcome. Please tell me what you think or if you have ideas. I'm totally winging this.

ERIC POV

"I'm blind."

_I was not expecting that_, I thought. She surprised me, _how intriguing._

"Well this would explain some things."

"What things?" Meg asked.

"Normally when I introduce myself to a woman she can't keep her eyes off of me." I said with a smirk.

Her grey eyes hardened. "I believed that you have come to the wrong table for physical admiration, sir." She bit out. "And we haven't been introduced."

I laughed. "I beg to differ. I think this is the perfect place."

"And why is that?" _Hmmm…_

"I am always up for a challenge." I stated. And this certainly would be. _I _wonder if she could be glamoured? Not my usual style in obtaining women, but she was definitely an exception.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm losing interest in Miss Stackhouse. Her growing obsession for Bill Compton is irritating." _And you look like the perfect distraction._

"Umm okay… What does that have to do with me?" I stood up out of the booth and made my way to her side. I was amazed that she had sensed my movement. _Clever girl_…

I kneeled at the side of the booth. My eyes level with hers. She kept her gaze forward; I reached by hand out and placed it under her chin, turning her head to look in her blank grey eyes.

My thumb started drawing lazy circles on her cheek. "You are quite lovely, young Meg." I whispered and watched as her face turned pink.

"I am Eric Northman." I said to her moving my hand down her face to rest on her neck.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I whispered, trying to glamour her. _Could_ _it be this easy?_

"I, umm, I…. Megan. Megan Parker. My friends call me Meg."

"Megan Parker." She shivered. I smiled.

"Are you cold, Miss Parker?" I whispered again, my eyes glaring into hers.

"I… I… I need to go!". Her hand reached out and touched my chest. She gasped.

"Go?" I guess glamour was not an option. "Very well." My voice had gone hard.

I moved away for her and watched as she called out to the shifter for aid. As she left the room, I turned back to my childe.

"Pam?" I called out. "We must leave. The night is young and my patience is thin. Let us end our business here."

She nodded and I turned and walked out the door with Pam in tow.

MEG POV

I slowly raised my head in his direction.

"I'm blind."

_There were times I wish I wasn't._

After a few moments I heard his reply. "Well, this would explain some things."

"What things?" I asked him.

"Normally when I introduce myself to a woman she can't keep her eyes off of me" he said smugly.

"I believe that you have come to the wrong table for physical admiration, sir." I threw at him. _Who does this guy think he is?_ "And we haven't been introduced." I added

I heard him laugh. His voice was low and deep. "I beg to differ." He drawled out. "I think this is the perfect place"

"And why is that?" I scoffed, throwing his previous words back at him.

"I am always up for a challenge." He answered.

"Excuse me?".

"I'm losing interest in Miss Stackhouse." He continued "Her growing obsession for Bill Compton is irritating."

"Umm okay" This guy was really starting to make me feel uneasy. "What does that have to do with me?"

I heard him move away from the booth. I started to relax until I felt a presence to my side. I stiffened back up when I felt a hand under my chin slowly turn my face towards his form. My heart was racing. His skin was cold. _What was he doing?_

"You are quite lovely, young Meg." He whispered, his thumb rubbing slow circles against my cheek. He pulled my face closer to his form.

"I am Eric Northman." His hand moved away from my face and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he whispered to me.

"I, umm, I…. Megan. Megan Parker. My friends call me Meg." _Or at least they would if I had more friends_.

"Megan Parker." He spoke slowly. It was like he was tasting my name. It rolled off his lips and I shivered.

"Are you cold, Miss Parker?" I noticed that his hand had moved down to my neck, softly caressing the skin behind me ear. When did that happen?

"I… I… I need to go!" I reached out my hand and met his hard chest. I gasped. _When did he get this close?_

"Go" he said. I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Very well." His voice had gone cold.

I heard his footsteps move away from me. With that I made my way out of the booth. I had to get out of there.

"Sam?" I called out.

"I'm here cher" I heard him say as he took my hand. "Let's get you to the back."

I felt his hand touch my lower back as he led me away from the room of people and vampires. I heard him open a door and soon he guided me through it.

"Stay here, Meg." I could hear the stress in his voice. "I'll get Sookie when she comes back."

"I will. Thank you." I said. "And Sam?"

"Yeah, Cher?"

"Did you move anything?"

"Everything's the same, Cher."

"Thanks again."

And the door closed.

I made my way to the couch that was near the back of the room. As my fingers grasped the old leather, I felt my body begin to shake. I slowly reached my hand up to cup my cheek. I haven't been touched that way by anyone but my mom.

I put my hand back in my lap as my thoughts drifted to when I first moved to Bon Temps.

_Flashback_!

"Mom, why are we moving again!" I asked, following my mother's fuzzy frame around my room as she packed up my things once again to take me across the country to some country hick town called Bon Temps.

"I like it here mom! I like my friends, I like my school, I like this house. I'm 12 years old mom; I would like to stay somewhere longer than a year!" I know I was being dramatic, but I was tired of this.

"Honey, you know why we have to move. There is a new clinic opening in Shreveport that specializes in rare eye diseases and treatments. It won't hurt to…" But I interrupted her.

"It won't hurt? Mom, we have been to 12 doctors already, and everytime they poke and prod at me like an experiment! It's not a disease! Don't you think they would have found out what was wrong with me by now!"

"Your eye sight is getting worse everyday, Megan! What do you expect me to do? You know what the doctors said! If we can't figure out what's happening you could lose your sight forever! Do you want that to happen? Do you want to be blind!"

I started to cry. "No mom, of course I don't. I'm just tired and confused. It's not fair! Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, baby. We have to try everything that we can."

"This sucks mom." I knew I was giving up, but she was right.

"This totally sucks." She mimicked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay honey." She started as she pulled me in for a hug. "I know that you are stress… honey what to your cheek? It's all bruised." She cupped her hand to my cheek; I winced as I felt her finger brush against the darkened skin.

"I, uh, well I kind of, ummm" I just couldn't get it out. I felt so supid.

"Honey, what is it?"

"I walked into a wall." I said trying not to laugh and failing. The situation was just ridiculous.

I saw he face change slightly. "Which one? She said lightly.

"You know, I'm not really sure." I said laughing. Then I heard her giggle with me. At least we could still joke about my condition. I heard my mother's giggles turn into a light laugh.

"We'll try to work on that, huh?" She asked me.

That was the last time I saw her smile, no matter how fuzzy or blotchy it was. A few days later, I lost my sight completely. A week after that, I met Sookie.

_End Flashback_!

"Meg? MEG?" I heard Sookie yell for me.

"I'm in hear Sook." I called out to her as I stood up.

The door opened and Sookie walked to me, her hands grasp mine softly. She sniffled a bit. "Sookie, what's wrong?

"It's Bill. He's having to go see someone about Longshadow and it's all my fault. I just feel so useless!"

She cried

"Umm… Sook. I've been out of it for a while. Who's Bill?"

"Oh Meg, I'm sorry. Come on. I owe you a meal and I will tell you everything." She pulled my hand and I followed her back into the main room from Sam's office. The chattering and voices were back. It was like nothing had happened at all. She led us back to our booth and began her story. A lot had happened since I had left.


End file.
